Campaign:Episode Sixty
What better way to celebrate an increment of 10 than a slumber party? Back our sponsor: Link: https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/oneshotpodcast/1681930512?token=673cdd62 Listen! Opening Crawl Sleepover! Aboard the Wild Karrde, Captain Tryst Valentine and Lyntel’luroon lie awake in anticipation of the dangers that await them on Tlön! Both are experienced adventurers but, used to very different methods, will they be able to work together? Back on Phindar, Leenik Geelo must think over his feelings after having a heart to heart with sith seductress Aava Arek. Inspired by his new bounty hunting license, Bacta has turned to stopping petty crimes, which has landed him in the good graces of master spaceship architect Mendel Baudo! Plot Summary Tryst has placed his mattress in front of the door and a blaster under the pillow (“classic Valentine”), while Lyn is in her bunk. Neither can sleep. They sit up and have a heart to heart. Tryst feels that he feels if he slows down and rests, he might never wake up. He is propelled by having too much on his plate to handle, because he always handles it. Lyn wants to talk to Tryst about his feelings because he had a complex day (seeing RendezvousEpisode 53 and sleeping with AavaEpisode 50) and she doesn’t want to lose him. Things have never been easy with his three sisters, but things are better now than five years ago because they don’t see or need each other anymore. He loved his father, but feels that his dad is getting the rest he didn’t get in life. His mother will be fine because Fling is there with her; Fling has always been the responsible one. Tryst indicates some hurt that he missed his father’s funeral, and says that it’s too late for him to do anything that will matter. Lyn suggests he go home, but Tryst disagrees, and says that the best he can do is try to make his mother proud. Lyn says she understand him better because she has met Rendezvous now; she says Rendezvous doesn’t treat Tryst well and is cold-hearted and reckless. She comments that Tryst seems to want approval from people he won’t give it to him. Tryst agrees. Lyn is concerned about Tryst sleeping with super dangerous people. At first Tryst says it’s unrelated to his sisters, but then admits it has everything to do with them. He says that all the valentines are reserved people, that the way they show love is unapparent to outsiders. He knows his sisters love him though they would never say it. Lyn asks if Tryst is attempted spywork by sleeping with Aava (he is not) and if he would try to. They discuss Aava being on-planet for personal reasons, not imperial. Tamlin is their number one priority; they discuss finding a force-user to train him. Lyn asks him not to die, and Tryst boasts that he never will. Lyn reveals that she feels if she stays too long in one place, it will all go wrong and people will get hurt. She is tired of losing people. Her father and brother both died within a month, when Lyn and her mother were off-planet. She never really got along with her mother, but this put a definite rift between her and her mother. She hasn’t spoken to her mother in at least a decade, and thinks it’s better this way. Her mom is on their home planet, ‘doing the professor thing.’ They talk about the mission and about Talon Karrde. They discuss murdering Jorj Car'das's people or turning some of them. Tryst is certain that he can turn Pliff and Jane. Lyn brings up that Jane has a crush on Tryst, and Tryst vows to get Pliff and Jane together. Tryst says he is definitely too drunk to remember this conversation and will deny having ever said the word “preclude.” They go to sleep. MEANWHILE: Leenik is listening to one of the meditation tapes that Aava gave him; it is a breathing exercise recorded by Aava. He bumps into Rendezvous and does not apologize. She recognizes him and tells him not to get killed or get his family killed. Bacta talks to Mendel Baudo about shipbuilding and getting a new ship. Bacta accidentally reveals his real name and Baudo recognizes him as the wanted criminal. Bacta finally runs into Leenik again. Bacta thinks he looks even more tense. Leenik says he met Rendezvous, and doesn’t like her. They look around BHIKKE for a new hyperdrive for the Mynock. They talk to a shady guy, which leads them to decide to steal one. They buy a backup clipboard. Trivia *In this episode, Tryst says the word "preclude." *Tryst says that he was like Talon Karrde at the same age, minus the money and prestige. Quotes Lyn: "I know you are a decent pilot and kind of a jerk." Tryst:"DECENT pilot? KIND OF a jerk? I feel like you could commit stronger to both of those things. Dear Bluebird Letter "Troopin' on Toydaria" writes to Synox about questioning orders. References